500 Views Into the Naruto World
by Temari 88
Summary: Small glimpses into the lives of the Naruto characters, in good and bad times. Ch.5, Itachi:- "He would do whatever it took to save his beloved village." -
1. A Four Leaf Clover, Kakashi

_Hello everyone! :D_

_This, that I'm starting now, is a long-term project I've decided to start last week... I've come across a list made of 500 prompt words/sentences and I'll work on it.  
Of course it'll take awhile due to the number of prompts and I'll try to include most of the characters. If any of you would like to choose a random number and/or a character to suggest I should use, be my guest! :D_

_The drabbes will be around 300 words._

_Warnings: Spoilers most likely, for now._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Enjoy! :D_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

**

* * *

**

**500 Views Into the Naruto World**

**242. A four leaf clover. (Kakashi)**

He had found a clover, the day he had been introduced his new teammates, all those years ago, and not a normal clover but a four-leaf one and he had thought back on what his father had told him once—they were very rare and saying went that they brought luck to those who found them.

He had pocketed the clover without much care nor looking at it twice, secretly hoping its good luck would help him along the way at least a little... being considered a genius was never easy, especially because he was still young, and parentless. He had made it a habit of bringing the small piece of grass with him, hidden beneath the kunai and explosive tags in the pouch strapped at his waist, then he had forgotten of its presence there, he didn't touch the thing for a long time, his eyes never setting on it when he replaced the used weapons.

When Obito died, he didn't touch it; when Rin died, he still hadn't remembered of its presence always with him; when his sensei died and the Sandaime gave him a forced vacation, he finally emptied his pouch completely, at last setting his fingers on the clover after so long... the plastic bag he'd put it into had kept it in good shape, he noted as he looked at it—bringing it closer to his eyes, he felt a bitter laugh bubble up in his chest, morphing somewhere between his throat and his lips into pained sobs. All that time he had believed the four-leaf clover would help him along, with its luck, but what he held in his hands couldn't do the trick... and why, _why_, he had never looked closer?

The sobs racked his body as he clenched the non luck-bringer clover until it was squished beyond recognition. Three pitiful leaves floating to the ground in a hauntingly similar way to the lives of his lost team mates.


	2. Unguarded Touch, Gaara

_Hello everyone! :D_

_I'm here for the second chapter of this collection... in which two of my favorite characters (not to mention my OTP) are protagonists, well not really, it's more one of them :P_

_Warnings: set immediately after the 'Rescue Sasuke' arc; could be considered pre-slash or simple friendship/companionship._

_Enjoy!_

_Ja ne,_  
_Temari 88 :) _

**

* * *

**

**500 Views Into the Naruto World**

**14. Unguarded touch. (Gaara - Naruto)**

It was while we were staying in Konoha after the (failed) mission to rescue Uchiha Sasuke.

It was while I still had Shukaku inside me. It was in a plain hospital room—I had been so very hesitant in entering the room: I was afraid of seeing him in such a vulnerable state... it seemed unfair, wrong, for him to be there. I was also worried (although it was a new emotion for me, as were all the others) for him, he couldn't defend himself and I had found myself strangely protective of him, not wanting any more harm come at him and that had been a great part of what had brought me in front of his door.

Yet I couldn't help but wonder, was it okay for me to be there? Was it okay for me to go in? Was it okay for me to see him in his moment of weakness? Would he be angry if he knew I saw him lying there, defeated?...No! Not defeated, I argued with myself, that urge to defend him even in my own mind, even if the rational part on me was aware of the fact that, whatever the circumstances, the result was that Naruto had lost.

I got irritated at myself, wanting to shut out the offensive - if correct - voice but unable to do so and without realizing I grabbed the handle, opening the pale-green sliding door and stepping inside while closing it behind me. A frown settled on my brows, as I stared at his still figure, and a pained grimace twisted my mouth; I took some steps closer to the bed, until I halted right beside it. My eyes couldn't leave his bandage-covered face where blond eyebrows were drawn together atop closed eyelids... my hand lifted and as it neared the tanned skin, the sand that always kept me from really feeling anything fell away on its own... the warmth seeping through my fingertips a sweet reminder of the fierce determination dwelling inside his heart and I felt relieved: he couldn't be defeated as long as he belived he could win.

—Touching him with my very skin made a surge of determination rise inside me too.


	3. Future of the Past, Minato

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Third drabble t this collection!_

_Warnings: none; Notes: there's a reason why I choose to set this during Obon... in Japan it's a festivity in which people pay their respects to one's ancestors. ^^_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88 _

**

* * *

**

**387. Future of the past. (Minato - Naruto)**

Minato and Kushina had enjoyed the festivities of Obon and the booths, game stalls, food, and general company of their friends all day; they had visited the memorial stone at the near training ground 13 and then had stopped by the cemetery to pay respects to Kushina's ancestors as well as to the funders of Konoha.

Minato had been reluctant to let his wife walk around for so long—kunoichi or not, carrying a seven-month enlarged belly couldn't be comfortable, not to mention Kushina's wasn't exactly an easy pregnancy... the young Hokage had been worried but, obviously, he couldn't very well force the fiery-tempered woman to stay inside either, not if he wanted to see his son with all his body parts intact. They had just come back, Kushina had insisted they'd see the fireworks and, at 10 pm, Minato longed to lay in bed and cuddle his unborn child a bit until sleep caught him with his hand still on Kushina's large stomach—which didn't take long.

The blond Hokage woke up after what seemed a few minutes and looking around he found he was no longer in his bedroom, rather he realized it was Team 7's usual training ground, the same he had visited that same morning... a crunching sound caught Minato's attention and turning around he noticed someone was sitting in front of the memorial; walking silently toward the person, he stopped once he was standing beside who he saw was a young man. When the teenager gave no indication he had noticed him, Minato chanced a sidelong glance: a shock of bright blond hair barely reaching the shoulders, tan skin, strange whiskers on his cheeks and an orange-and-black jumpsuit met his eyes—

He felt a pull towards the boy and he frowned, he was about to open his mouth when the other blond beat him to it, voice soft and melancholic, "Tou-san, Kaa-san... we're about to go to war... I hope I'll make it out alive, but if worse comes to worse... I'll have to qualms on ending my own life if it'll mean they won't get Kyuubi...! That's a promise and I don't go back on 'em-ttebayo..."

The boy then stood up and turned to leave, oblivious to the shocked Minato rooted on the spot. Blond hair. Blue eyes. '-Ttebayo'. And... _Kyuubi_. That was—Minato woke up abruptly, tears inexplicably stinging his eyes. "... Naru... to...?"


	4. Mint and Lilac, Hinata

_Hello everyone! :D_

_Don't know when I'll get time to update next, but for now here's the fourth drabble._

_Ja ne,  
Temari88 _

**

* * *

**

**372. Mint and lilac. (Hinata)**

The house all around her was quiet, it was almost as if she was the only inhabitant; the large compound was always that quiet because excessive noise was frowned upon rather harshly: it was not the proper way of acting, for a Hyuuga, and it didn't matter if one was a branch or a main family member.

Many - if not most - of the other villagers felt uneasy, when stepping foot past the grandoise arch marking the entrance to that strange, phantom-like world where those who looked like human beings seemed to glide over the floor, rather than walk—particularly respectful people would describe the Hyuugas way of holding themselves as aloof, elegant, regal even... but would be merely trying to hide the cold shiver running down their spine as they would watch them shift through a crowd or when those eyes would look at them.

Hinata herself was scared of her family, sometimes (of her father especially), because she was a kind young woman and it wasn't in her character to be so emotionless... although, she thought as she stared into the large mirror in her room, at times she wished she could be... she wished she could gather the courage to talk to Naruto like a normal individual, with no mad blushing or God forsaken stammering, and maybe tell him finally what she felt for him—tell him to forget Sakura!

Tell him she didn't_ deserve _his devotion—tell Naruto to choose her, the quiet, ever-present, Hinata... tell him Sakura's mint-green eyes didn't see _him _but only a way to get Sasuke back and that she wanted so bad for Naruto's eyes to see _her _instead... but maybe her eyes, of an unidentified color between lilac and pearl white, were but a curse to her... sometimes she wished she could exchange those 'special' eyes for a normal, _worthless _pair...


	5. Lonely by Candlelight, Itachi

_Hello everyone :D_

_I'm really not feeling well today :( Damn cold..._

_Well, I have another drabble... sorry if it sucks T.T_

_Ja ne_  
_Temari 88 _

**

* * *

365. Lonely by candlelight. (Itachi)**

It had been decided. He couldn't do anything to save them, it was far too late to turn back—they brought the unforgiving and heavy hand of destruction upon themselves, and he was chosen to carry out the task... he was the one that would have to hold the ax high and let it fall, ending the lives of hundreds.

He was certain this was the right thing to do... he had hoped there was still a chance at salvation, for his family, a chance to realize how foolish their plans had been and turn around from them... but it didn't happen: his father was impossible to reason with, now that thirst for power and revenge had taken a hold of him (and the majority of their clan) a coup d'êtat was everything his clouded eyes could see—Itachi couldn't let that happen, he had promised absolute loyalty to Hokage-sama and would do _whatever _it took to save his beloved village.

He had said goodbye to Sasuke, that morning, comforted by the thought that his little brother wouldn't be home to witness the result of his mission and then he had departed towards the ANBU headquarters... he needed to prepare himself, physically and mentally and he had to rehearse his plan for the 'afterward' carefully - loopholes were not an option: the responsibility _had _to fall entirely on _his _shoulders, the Hokage _had _to look clean... they couldn't risk any further panic to seep into the other Clans.

Alone in his room, the only company a solitary candle, Itachi realized his future looked as uncertain and flicker as the life of a candlelight.


End file.
